


love at ever sight

by honeyenoh



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyenoh/pseuds/honeyenoh
Summary: it was love at first sight, at last sight, at even and ever sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au设定

艾斯正面临着人生的重大危机。  
正午的阳光太过明媚，吃饭吃到一半他不知不觉地睡了过去。等他醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在萨博的大腿上，萨博漫不经心地玩着他的头发。  
这并没有什么不对的，艾斯想。毕竟无论是吃饭中间睡着还是萨博借他躺一下都是日常操作，发生频率不说每天一次至少一周也有两三次，但他的心脏毫无原因地砰砰直跳，像第一次坐在过山车上听到耳边的风声呼啸而过，像初次见到大海那般雀跃和恐惧。  
萨博在看一张旧时的藏宝图，拿着一份当代航海图做对比，灿烂的阳光在金发间不住地跳跃。  
艾斯下意识翻身坐起。可惜剧烈的心跳并没有因为姿势的变换而平复。  
看他睡醒了，萨博兴致勃勃地指给他看，传说中埋藏着宝藏的地方原本是个叫拉夫德鲁的海岛。  
真的太奇怪了，他的心跳声震耳欲聋，怎么还能听清萨博在说什么。  
见他一直不答话，萨博伸手摸他的额头，“不舒服吗，被风吹到了？”  
他没有拒绝萨博的手，就像无法拒绝未知命运的审判。

整个下午艾斯魂不守舍，全部思绪都用来思索一个问题，连晚饭的超豪华版海鲜饭都没能把他从哲学的思考中拉出来。他全程盯着萨博，看着萨博勺起海鲜饭，仿佛不经意地绕过了所有洋葱，每一勺都有虾或鱿鱼，放进嘴里咀嚼。他观察得专心致志，甚至没有在晚饭中睡过去。  
“怎么了？”萨博被他看得浑身不自在，若有所思地开口，“你今天一天都很奇怪。”  
他到底怎么了，艾斯也想问自己这个问题。他心里乱哄哄的，怎么也得不出答案。  
“算了，”萨博放过这个话题，艾斯刚松了口气，就听到萨博问出下一句，“要做吗？”

萨博不等他回答，自顾自推开了面前的盘子，双手撑在餐桌上，结结实实地吻住了他，亲到两个人都呼吸不畅才停下，气喘吁吁地重问了一遍，“要做吗？”  
当然要啊。艾斯决定把困扰了他一天的疑问抛之脑后，凭借本能把萨博拉得更近，近到在对方的瞳孔里看到了自己的倒影。纷乱如麻的情绪又涌了上来，他的心跳再次变得急促。  
牙齿划过唇纹的力道比艾斯原本预想的还要大，萨博的嘴唇被他咬破了，留下一个小道子。  
萨博倒抽一口气，艾斯没有停下来，反而在那道伤口上变本加厉地咬了一口。  
想要吞掉对方的血肉，想要把他变成自己的。可是真的尝到一丝血腥味艾斯又难过得不得了。

他们从高中开始保持这样的关系。一开始只是互相帮对方打个手枪，后来是怎么发展到这一步的呢。他理直气壮地提出要求，问萨博要不要试一试，萨博不假思索地表示赞同，就像在是非题的答案里删除了所有否定选项。  
在今天之前，艾斯从来没想过会有什么不对。这会有什么问题呢，他们从门牙漏风时就是最好的朋友和兄弟，互相帮助而已。

他们扔下还没吃完的晚饭，去了艾斯的房间。  
等待萨博脱掉衣服是个漫长的过程。平时艾斯有足够的耐心用来等待，但此时此刻只要一停下来莫名其妙的心慌又会重新找上他。萨博才解到衬衫的第二个扣子，他就迫不及待地把对方推到床上，磕磕绊绊地扯开皮带，把裤子连着内裤一起拉了下来。  
他犹豫了一下，才把萨博含了进去，用嘴唇和舌头抚慰对方半硬不硬的器官。艾斯的动作很慢，这不是他擅长的部分，之前他们试过几次口交，他都说不上喜欢。无论怎么仔细清洗，生殖器的味道都不算好，吞咽反应也很烦人。阳物堵在喉咙里让他呼吸都困难起来，好在萨博的反应足够捧场，被完全被唤醒的欲望和不成调的呻吟让艾斯得到些许鼓励。  
接下来应该怎么做来着，艾斯努力回忆前几次的经历，可惜前几次的经验也没给他带来什么帮助。被他磨磨蹭蹭的节奏所折磨，萨博拽着他的头发，断断续续地喘，催促他快一点。等艾斯真的加快速度，牙齿不经意地擦过脆弱的器官，萨博又绷紧了腰，哽咽着让他停下来。  
“……可以了。”萨博推着他的肩膀示意他退后。  
不可以，还不够。艾斯收紧喉咙，敏感的性器在他的舌面上沉甸甸的颤动，他听到萨博发出一声长长的叹息。

他急躁地给萨博扩张，没给对方留下任何喘息余地就蛮横地插了进去。  
比起口交时的慢吞吞，他操得又凶又急。他的身体是空洞的，迫不及待地需要抓住点什么。艾斯知道自己失控了。除了一开始缺乏经验的没轻没重，他已经很久没让萨博受过伤了。可他没办法慢下来。  
萨博还在不应期，没有任何硬起来的意思，但内部绞得很紧，紧到让他上不来气。  
这样是不对的，艾斯想。负罪感如鲠在喉。  
他的思绪乱成一团。这场性事好似刀口舐蜜，让他懊恼至极，又沉浸其中不可自拔。他目不转睛地凝视着萨博情动的反应：潮红的脸颊，垂下的眼睑，被他咬肿的下唇，起伏不定的胸膛。  
萨博还没再勃起，短时间内不会再硬，但他一直主动回应艾斯的撞击，没有给自己任何余地。  
艾斯总是会在萨博那里得到回应。  
如果亲他的嘴唇，就能够得到回吻。如果揉他的乳头，他就会弓起腰。如果要求换个更过分的姿势，萨博也不会拒绝。  
萨博在他面前向来毫不掩饰也毫无保留。

心口像是有一团隐秘又狂乱的火焰在燃烧，烧得艾斯心慌意乱，带来中暑一般的眩晕。他自暴自弃地抱住萨博潮湿赤裸的脊背，滚烫的脸颊贴上对方的肩，就像回到灵魂的容身之所。  
他们离得那么近，他能听到萨博的呼吸和心跳，近在咫尺，振聋发聩，  
萨博到底是怎么想的呢，为什么当时会同意他不知所谓的提议，为什么现在还会和他来做这种事呢。  
艾斯撩开他散乱的头发，试图从他眼中找出答案，但萨博双眼紧闭，像是一心一意沉迷于这份颠倒错乱的爱欲。  
艾斯想要流泪，可人怎么可能会为从未拥有过的失去而流泪。

萨博最终还是再次射了出来。高潮后他们躺在床上缓了一会儿，谁都不想动，又过了一会儿萨博挣扎着爬起来说去洗澡。肢体交缠带来的温暖很快被带走，艾斯饥肠辘辘，胃和胸口全都空荡荡的。  
他还没听到水声，率先听到了客厅里传来吃东西的声音。  
艾斯有点想笑，却笑不出来。

萨博很快洗完澡回来，他推了艾斯一把，颐指气使地指挥艾斯往里去，艾斯想把他撵回自己房间，不知为何又昏头胀脑地顺着萨博的力道挪到里面，鬼迷心窍一般给他腾出足够大的位置。  
萨博在他身旁躺倒，发尾还带着湿润的水汽。  
“……你回去睡。”艾斯迟疑着开口。  
才犹豫了不到一秒，萨博已经抢了艾斯的枕头，用被子把自己彻底卷了起来，用行动表示拒绝。萨博把脸埋在枕头里含含糊糊地说，“……又怎么了？”  
艾斯想要抱抱他，又觉得这个举动太温情太刻意。  
萨博慷慨地让出半床被子，把一动不动的艾斯也裹了进去。

艾斯坐了起来，萨博已经在他床上四仰八叉睡着了。他侧过头仔细端详对方的眉眼和轮廓分明的下巴。饱满的脸颊让眼角狰狞的伤疤都柔和起来，那点孩子气冲淡了萨博本身张扬勃发的气质。  
萨博睡得很沉，被这么盯着看都没醒。  
他的疑问或许已经有了答案：可能是上床有助睡眠吧。艾斯苦中作乐地想。

他当然知道自己怎么了。就像被猛得掀开遮住眼睛的夜幕，让他无法继续对明晃晃的事实视而不见。  
萨博和别人是不一样的，和这个世界给他的恶意都不一样。艾斯当然知道这一点，毋庸置疑。只是他明明每分每秒都想着萨博，却直到今天才发现这对他而言意味着什么。  
他意识得太迟了，迟到怨恨自己。

请爱我，请像我爱你一样爱我。  
如果他现在把萨博摇醒，袒露自己难以启齿的渴望，礼貌地要求萨博爱他，萨博或许……或许也不会拒绝，就像萨博总是会回应他。  
可是这一次不一样。  
无论用多礼貌的用词，哪怕用上他所知的所有礼节，爱都是无法请求来的。

“没什么。”艾斯回答萨博的疑问，声音轻得像自言自语。  
他只是，不能再这样继续下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

萨博正面临着人生的重大危机。  
自从上一次之后——艾斯还表现的奇奇怪怪的，连给他留的夜宵都没吃——他们已经一个多月没上过床了。  
这当然不正常。拜托他们是两个精力旺盛的青少年，自打他们第一次发生关系后，他们做爱的频率可以说是高居榜首，仅位居吃饭之下。

他找到正在地下室欧打沙包的艾斯，直截了当问出心中的疑问：  
“你最近很不对劲，发生什么了吗？”  
艾斯充耳不闻，仿佛萨博的问题没有对他造成任何干扰。  
萨博不是一个悲观主义者，他从头到尾回忆了艾斯这个月的所作所为，最终决定还是从好的方向来：“你是不是性功能障碍了？”  
“………什么？”艾斯猛得转过头，被萨博的这一剂猛药震惊到结结巴巴。  
“就是不举的意思。”萨博好心解释，心中洋溢着怜爱的情绪。  
凝固的艾斯完美诠释了什么叫呆若木鸡。  
“或者可以让我来？”萨博小心翼翼地询问。

他们陷入尴尬、可怕的沉默。  
艾斯看起来不想莫名背负这个可怕至极的症状，同样也不想坦白事实真相。他犹豫了很久，脸色变幻莫测，最终才咬牙切齿地说：“不是这个问题！”  
“好的好的，”萨博极为敷衍地安慰他，试探着把手放到艾斯的腰带上，用他最温柔的语气说：“要试试吗？”  
艾斯面露恐慌，立即向后退，速度之快好像迎面扑过来了一群海王类——这个修辞可能不够精准，要是真有一群海王类出现他只会兴奋地迎上去。  
我是什么洪水猛兽吗？萨博苦恼地想，艾斯的讳疾忌医让他摸不着头脑，完全不知从何下手。

退至安全距离的艾斯不得不努力从萨博的魔掌中拯救自己的腰带，萨博顺势松开手，挑衅地说：“打沙袋有什么意思，不如我们来练练。”  
话音未落他就气势汹汹地冲了过去，艾斯毫无防备被他掀翻在地，后脑勺重重磕在地上发出一声闷响。  
萨博没有留手，力道大得惊人。艾斯一开始拒绝还手，在萨博第二次把他摔到地上并再一次发出决斗的挑衅后，咄咄逼人的语气挑起了他的斗志。无可救药的好胜心让艾斯开始挣脱钳制，挥拳反击。

他们以不甚美观的姿势扭打在一起，用上所有能用的部位做武器：拳头、手肘、牙齿。最终结果以艾斯气喘吁吁地坐在萨博腰上大言不惭地宣告自己的胜利作为结束。  
胜利个屁！萨博火冒三丈。他盯着艾斯脖子上刚被自己咬出的牙印，感到体内的渴望被唤醒，灼热的血液开始沸腾着往下奔流，他想要焦躁地解开艾斯的腰带，抓紧他的肩膀把他拉近，咬住他滚动的喉结，吸吮他的乳尖，或者更往下的部位……让所有事情回到正轨。  
萨博也能感到对方不可否认的兴奋，半勃的性器就贴着他的腰腹处。

………看来可以排除性功能障碍这一选项了。

艾斯也意识到了尴尬局面，准备从这个极易擦枪走火的姿势中挣脱，萨博趁机锁住他的双臂，翻过身来把艾斯重新压回地上，一条腿插进他双腿间，膝盖弓起抵住他的大腿，在艾斯徒劳的扭动中不屈不挠地压制住他，不允许他起身。  
艾斯的手掌下意识地落在他的腰上——对萨博欲火焚身的状态，这完全是在火上浇油。手掌的温度让他发出一声低沉的喘息，艾斯的身体立即绷得僵直。  
这个反应只让萨博更加疑惑不解：“所以为什么？”  
他的语气足够真诚、眼神足够坦荡，能够征服一切不配合的对象。只可惜在艾斯面前无往不利的一招没有起到应有的效果。  
艾斯表现得像被揪住后颈的猫，一心一意想要逃开，又被逼到死角动弹不得，只能不知所措地僵在原地。  
“没有为什么，”艾斯心怀鬼胎地东张西望就是不看他，看来是下定决心打算死犟到底：“就是不想做。”  
这个答案更是匪夷所思到萨博膛目结舌。匪夷所思的点不只是萨博从未在这方面被艾斯拒绝过，更在于艾斯居然在情欲勃发之时还能睁眼说瞎话。要不是艾斯左脸写着狼狈，右脸写着心虚，暴露得破绽百出，萨博都要怀疑自己膝盖碾压着硬物的触感是否只是个幻觉。

萨博翻个白眼，真心实意地说：“我建议你再想个好点的理由，你还不如说你喜欢上别人了。”  
他原本只是信口开河，说完这句顿时警觉起来，艾斯是不是有了别的小伙伴？光是一想到这个可能性，酸涩的味道就不由自主地涌上来，轻盈的心变得沉重。萨博开始警惕地在脑内回忆——这一个月来艾斯的确看起来心事重重，且神出鬼没。他心慌意乱地扒拉完艾斯近期的交友情况，未发现有任何异常让他理智回归，低头一看艾斯已经找回了自制力，摆着视死如归的脸，一幅捍卫姿态，充分展示出负隅顽抗的决心。  
如果他不是对艾斯有足够了解，他一定以为艾斯是在挑衅，企图将他激怒后好逃之夭夭。这个人固执得要死。萨博在百分之九十九的时间里爱他这一点，但偶尔也会让人忍不住大动肝火。  
萨博按耐住想要再暴打他一场和俯身亲吻他的双重冲动，耐着性子摆事实讲道理：“我只是想知道到底发生了什么，这是我应得的不是吗……”他看着艾斯紧紧抿成一条线的嘴唇，仿佛稍一放松滚烫的秘密就会从中泄漏。萨博加重砝码循循善诱：“不是你说的吗，我们之间怎么能有秘密呢。”  
看来这次的策略奏效了，艾斯放弃了挣扎，脱口而出：“你爱我吗？”

萨博目瞪口呆，难以置信。  
被压抑了整整一晚的怒气与欲火终于找到了突破口，发酵到他自己都要无法控制的地步，萨博骂了句他能想到最难听的咒骂。  
“…………”这次轮到艾斯目瞠口哆了，他下意识地反应则是：“你居然说脏话。”  
还这么凶。  
萨博的表情之狰狞、眼神之可怕让艾斯不得不怀疑他随时准备跳起来打死自己。艾斯不甘示弱，努力迎向险恶的死亡视线。

不能打死他，萨博劝自己。  
但怎么会有这个问题？是他表现得还不够明显吗？  
连路飞——是的，连路飞都看出来了！  
想点好的，萨博继续劝自己，想想自己为什么会喜欢这个人，到底看上他哪一点了。他从雀斑的分布想到腹肌的形状再想到小腿的曲线，想来想去还是觉得哪里都好。  
被荷尔蒙彻底蒙蔽了双眼的萨博又在长长的单子上加了最后一条：艾斯体力还很好。  
萨博感觉自己又能爱了。

萨博无声无息地叹了口气，无法释怀的情绪潮水般褪去，那一丁点恼火也彻底烟消云散、无影无踪了。  
他很难真的对艾斯生气，从小到大，在艾斯还很难打交道、以张牙舞爪的姿态面对这个世界的时候就是如此。  
更何况他恍然意识到艾斯未能说出口的话，一个悄无声息的告白。  
你爱我吗，像我爱着你那样爱着我吗？  
萨博脑子里烟雾缭绕，这个猜测让他无法抗拒，又担心是否是自己自作多情理解错误，却不愿接受猜错的可能性。  
以上种种在他心里转来转去，思绪混成一团乱麻，直到他对上了艾斯的眼睛。艾斯还在心神不定地看着他，眼睛眨也不眨，惴惴地等待命运的裁决。  
视线交汇的那瞬间，萨博的种种担忧都变得模糊遥远，脑海里只有一个声音清晰可辨。  
他爱着我。萨博想。

萨博被至高无上的欢喜和悲伤击中，他头晕目眩，许久才回过神来。  
爱是心头的火光。  
萨博凝视着艾斯，艾斯若无其事神情下隐藏着的忐忑不安让他的心揪住了，他意识到艾斯从来没有这么看过他。就像人类第一次见到温暖的火焰，想要碰触的同时又畏首畏尾。从未体会过的情感让艾斯进入到未知的境地，过去的庇护所变得岌岌可危，自己对他来说也不再是安全的。  
艾斯小时候尚且会问你希望我活下去吗？长大后就再也没有这么问过了，学会了将渴求和情绪深埋紧锁。身上的桎梏让他精疲力尽，光是活下去就已经竭尽全力。  
他从未想过会有人爱他，或者他也不敢期盼这一点。  
萨博情不自禁会为他感到难过。

他决定不再讲道理了，他捧住艾斯的脸，艾斯的眼角下还带着刚才打斗留下的淤青，萨博轻轻摸了一下，低声说：“真是个笨蛋。”  
艾斯傻乎乎地眨眼，像是还没意识到萨博在做什么，但眼睛里已经闪烁着无法用言语表达的奇异曙光。  
萨博低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇。这甚至算不上一个吻，他只是用自己的嘴唇去磨蹭艾斯的。  
艾斯屏住呼吸，怕惊动了对方，也怕自己从梦中惊醒。他没有闭上眼睛，直面海市蜃楼般的幻觉，只能凭借嘴唇上的温度给他一丝一毫的真实感。  
他们做过更亲密的事，不止一次见过彼此情欲中沉溺的模样。可有什么不一样了，让他们像第一次接吻那般手足无措。

这个简单的亲吻蜻蜓点水般一触即离。萨博放开了对艾斯的钳制，准备从艾斯身上爬下去，但艾斯抓住他的手臂把他重新拉回自己腿上，拉回到可以在彼此眼中看到自己的距离。  
艾斯眼睛发亮，看上去像是想要牵他的手，又不好意思，最后只是轻轻碰了碰他的指尖。  
艾斯的情绪极具感染力，萨博也莫名开始难为情起来，脸上可疑地发热。

他们没再说话了。萨博原本想说的有很多，他想要回答艾斯的问题：我喜欢你，我爱你，我一直为你着迷。  
对朋友、兄弟、挚爱来说，喜欢这个说法缺乏厚重，爱这个词语不够情热，而着迷这个表达又太过浅薄了。  
他希望艾斯可以知道这一切。萨博想要向他倾吐爱意，想要告诉艾斯自己每分每秒都比上一刻更爱他，想要把心摊开给他看。  
但艾斯半撑起自己小心翼翼地吻他，他就来不及说任何话了。

萨博打开嘴唇，准备迎接一个更深的吻。可艾斯只是温柔和缓地舔他嘴唇的纹路，仿佛这样轻柔纯洁的碰触就得到了难以企及的幸福。他拽住艾斯的头发，柔软的黑发在指缝间滑过，他能听到艾斯胸腔里震颤的余音，与他自己的心跳逐渐重合。  
他试探着含住艾斯的舌尖，把艾斯拉进一个真正的亲吻中。温软的唇舌带着滚烫的欢喜雀跃，交融的呼吸灼热毫无保留，笑意无法控制地溢出嘴唇。他们一直亲到胸腔里的气息都用尽、亲到喘不过气才放开彼此。  
艾斯抵住他的额头，不好意思地垂下眼睛。

萨博怀疑自己的语言功能彻底退化了。他说不出任何话，只好去磨蹭艾斯的鼻尖，让嘴唇继续发挥另一种作用。细碎的吻落到眉毛、脸颊，脖颈，嘴唇碰到哪里，哪里就是甜的。他们做过那么多次，多到根本数不清，从未像现在这样，只是毫无章法的亲吻就让人心动神摇。嘴唇的碰触梦幻一般，宛如一场甜蜜至极的梦境。  
艾斯怀疑萨博偷偷喝了酒，不然怎么会连亲吻都带来醺然的气息，让他漂浮在薄雾中。他撩开萨博散乱的头发，萨博反手把他的手指勾在手里。他们视线胶着，无法从对方身上移开哪怕一秒。  
之前他们上床的时候是这样的吗，也是这么……的吗？  
萨博的眼睛带着湿漉漉的水汽，在柔和的灯光下闪闪发亮，让夜幕上悬挂的星光暗淡，使任何奇珍异宝失色。蜂蜜一样粘稠的感情几乎要从中流淌出来，所有的情绪在那双眼睛里一览无遗。  
怎么会现在才发现呢，艾斯困惑不解。不只是他们做爱这件事本身，而是萨博呼吸的节奏、胸口的起伏、嘴角翘起的弧度、眼底的流光溢彩无一不在热切地诉说。  
原来有人这么全心全意地爱着他，艾斯想。他敬畏这种感情，这个世界从来没有爱过他，可在处处碰壁下他依然怀有爱的本能和憧憬。  
他们的身体、视线、呼吸、声音全部绞缠在一起，如同绞缠在一起的命运和爱。萨博在意乱情迷的喘息中吐出艾斯的名字，像是请求也像是祈祷。

呼吸平静下来后他们重新开始讲话了。  
萨博枕着艾斯的手臂，身体舒展，继续将他原本想倾吐却被打断的爱意付储言语。有些话简直幼稚到发傻，酸到耳不忍闻，他说出来却丝毫不觉得脸红。他每讲一句，艾斯的眼睛就更亮一点，将手臂搂得更紧些。  
作为回报，艾斯袒露他这个月的情绪，坦诚得像一本摊开的书。萨博侧过身来，含笑听他磕磕巴巴地表白心迹。艾斯每说一句话、甚至一个词语，萨博就凑过来亲他一下，从发红的耳根亲到翘起的嘴角。他们的脚还缠在一起，和停不下来的亲吻同样带给艾斯更多甜蜜的阻碍，他在呼吸和亲吻的间隔中断断续续讲完才琢磨出一点味道。  
艾斯最近初尝一丁点滋味，这滋味苦涩离奇、并不好受：原本属于自己的喜怒哀乐的情绪、微不足道的灵魂全部掌控在另一人手中，对方表露的言语、鼓起的脸颊、帽子上的护目镜、走路的姿态、手指碰触的地方全部牵扯着他，让他的心绪阴晴不定起起落落，其中规律难以捉摸，听从毫无用处，挣扎也无济于事。  
才一个月时间他已经是这般心酸苦楚，那么在他无知无觉的漫长时光里，他是不是也让萨博这么难过。  
萨博笑起来，艾斯的反应让他心里酸涩难言，又被汹涌的爱意倾注，胸口涌动温柔情绪。  
没有比爱上艾斯更加理所当然、天经地义的事了。  
“不会难过的。”萨博说，艾斯还在一下下抚摸他的后背。他的声音不大，语气却异常笃定，就像描述恒定不变的事实，道出万物运行的规律，陈述颠扑不破的真理：“因为我知道你爱着我啊。”


End file.
